Pariah
Pariah is a Human Ninja that was banished from his home village, Raijingu henkō no mura (The Village of Rising Change). Four years later there was a great war that left most of the continent in ruins. It's said he still wanders the land, surviving in the rubble and assisting travelers. Many of those he helps wish to know his name and repay him, however not once has anyone heard him speak his true name. He only goes by Pariah, although the common folk know him as the Lone Wanderer or simply Wanderer. Physical Description He's a lean male in the prime of his existence. He is most commonly seen wearing his combat armor from his brief service in the military along with a headband, he always wears his facemask along with his blue jumpsuit. When he travels through the rare sandstorms he is seen wearing a thick long darkish-tan colored shroud to help protect against the pelting sand and to blend in. Personality Leading up to his late teens he was once filled with the joy of life, always smiling. Now Pariah shows meager leveled emotions if none at all, from this he is almost always found speaking in monotone. He's a man haunted by his past trying to make it in a world flipped upside down. Some say he's heartless, but that is far from the truth. History During his life at Rising Change his clan was not well liked. In fact many of the other clans despised them for their intellectual talents, mainly out of jealousy. One day Pariah was taken from his home and dragged into the village streets, there a stone altar was waiting for him. How this came to happen was two weeks prior all capable males, including Pariah, in his clan were called for a special mission, undisclosed. On this mission they were ambushed, it was a setup. Every single one of those men died, except for him. He looks up from the cold blood stained ground to find a large clump of long sleek black hair, the hair belonged to his long childhood rival that coincidentally was from the Mikashi clan, the family that hated Pariah's the most. He grabs the clump in his left hand as he pushes off the ground to limp home heavily wounded. Fearing what might happen if he was seen he had his wife tend to his wounds at home, and to keep quiet about all of this and that once he was healed they'd get out of the village. As he was forced down back first onto the altar his alleged 'crimes' were read to the crowd. That he was the one who killed off his clan on that mission. For some reason the public believed it, and as ritual this is how Pariah would earn his title. He would be placed on the altar for all to see and have his left eye cut out and replaced with the Forbidden Eye. Forever labeling him the outcast of his people, later on that day he was sent out into the wilderness with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Before he was released his wife was brought before him, on her knees. And her head was severed right in front of his eyes. He would come back sometime that month and aquire his survial gear from his home along with his Kunai, Shuriken and sword. His combat armor as well. The Forbidden Eye is the eye of the greatest evil ever to attack the village, the one who wields the eye is said to be able to copy any form of ninja techniques and read their opponents moves before they even happen. Skills Low Strength: '''Pariah lacks in physical strength since he sacrifices half of his muscle mass for increased speed. '''Average Endurance: '''He has more health than your regular soldier and with a high tolerance for pain reduces the damage he receives by 5% '''High Agility: '''As a Ninja Pariah has unsurpassed agility and manuverability. Meaning he is able to leap great distances, move faster than others and dodge attacks much more cleanly. '''High Intelligence (Analytical Mind): '''Inheriting his natural intelligence form his clan he can observe situations rationally and decide the best course of action to take even under pressure as well as execute intricate strategies to take down a powerful opponent. '''Enhanced Mana : '''Without the Forbidden Eye Pariah had only an average amount of Mana pumping through his body, although now he has been able to note that the amount of his Mana has doubled. '''Average Mana Pressure: There is nothing special about the type of mana he possesses. Tracker Category:Characters Category:Ninjas